Carol of the Bells
by RoboTitaness
Summary: Five Christmases Harry will never experience. Companion to Happy Xmas (War is Over). Part 17 of 25 Days of Christmas.


**Title:** Carol of the Bells  
 **Author:** Fr0st6yte (RoboTitaness)  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter  
 **Genre:** Family, Friendship  
 **Summary:** Five Christmases Harry will never experience. Companion to Happy Xmas (War is Over).

* * *

 _ii._

This would have been his first year of peace. Voldemort had been defeated on Halloween. The wizarding world at peace and his family - Lily and James and Remus and Sirius - around him. There was no overarching wariness of wizards on their watch for Death Eaters. There was a certain sadness in the air, as the family remembers how one of their own betrayed them, but the victory of life overcame that.

Harry wouldn't remember this Christmas, but he would remember a warm feeling. He'd remember the feeling of arms always around him, of joy and relaxation on everyone's faces. This year, he'd get to go see Aunt Alice's son, Neville, because he didn't need to stay in the house any more. He'd go to a party where he'd meet Ron and the two and Neville would become fast friends.

That day Remus would keep sneaking him chocolate and Sirius would run around the house with him on his back. James would laugh heartily and Lily would shriek at the dog to put her son down. There'd be presents and ribbons and stockings and cookies.

This was the first Christmas Harry would never have.

* * *

 _iv._

This was a special Christmas because he now had a little brother to talk about Santa to. The younger Potter boy couldn't understand what his big brother was talking about, of course, but he listened with rapt attention all the same. Harry would prattle on and on and the grown-ups would watch, amused.

When they went to their Annual Christmas Party later, Harry would try to convince Lily to let Justin play with him and Neville and Ron but she would tell him that the baby's too young. Harry would pout but run along anyways to where his friends were with Ron's older brothers. As a four year-old, Harry thought Charlie Weasley was his hero, doing absolute good. Gryffindor seeker and prefect and about to work with dragons, he told Sirius later. He wanted to do the same when he was older. Sirius would roll his eyes as James and Remus tried to convince Harry that their respective positions - chaser and keeper - were better. Lily would hold Justin and look at them all patiently.

This was the first Christmas with a brother Harry would never know.

* * *

 _xi._

While at Hogwarts, Harry wouldn't spend every holiday break at the castle. He'd come home; he'd bring Hermione and Ron - who had already been to his house multiple times - home. Like he didn't dread summer vacation, he absolutely loved going home for Christmas.

Like every year, Remus and Sirius were over, and this time, the Marauders regaled him with tales of their school days. They told him of infuriating McGonagall and how Dumbledore always let them off. Harry would listen, and his brother would ask when he'd meet the teachers. Lily would tell Justin that it would take a few more years and Harry would try and cheer him up by telling him of all the work he had gotten.

This would still be the year Harry received the Invisibility Cloak, but this time, he would only grin, thinking of all the pranks he was going to pull, rather than wonder what type of person his father had been.

These Christmases were lovingly spent at home, not in the cold castle.

* * *

 _xviii._

Hogwarts was over, but there wasn't a war. Harry was once again with his family, and there wasn't a moment of quiet in the house for not only were Remus and Sirius over, but the Longbottoms and Weasleys were too, all joyful and merry as all but Ginny had graduated.

This Christmas there was mistletoe again, only this time there required covert convincing to get Hermione under one with a nervous, waiting Ron. Harry and Ginny were already trying to find a way to sneak away from all their family.

There wasn't any overhanging atmosphere this year. No thoughts of the past, no remorse, no regret. Simply laughter and dreaming and hopes. The Marauders teamed up with the twins to play pranks on every person who walked through the doors, but the joke was on them when Lily Potter and Molly Weasley teamed up to return the favor.

This Christmas there was bad singing and spilt cocoa and knitted scarves and cheesy sweaters. There was Sirius and reindeer antlers, followed by James pinning a fake red nose on Padfoot. There was Remus and Lily trying to calm the two down, then giving up and laughing once the twins pulled out green Santa hats with "S" stitched into them, charming them to stick to James and Sirius' heads.

This Christmas was one with all of Harry's family, one that he couldn't even have dreamed about.

* * *

 _xxvii._

Years later, Christmas a different function. It was one where the Marauders and Lily would tell his children about his misdeeds. Where he would groan, but laugh, and Ginny would grin alongside him. Where he had nephews and nieces of his own, and he spoiled them terribly.

It was him this time handing out chocolate, like Remus had done to him. It was him giving out piggy-back rides, like Padfoot had done to him. Mrs. Weasley and Lily were still mothering everyone, but the men continually made fun of Harry and Ron. The children had every man wrapped around their finger, though the women weren't much better.

This Christmas was spent out in the snow with snow forts and snowball fights and mini broomsticks. There were transformed animagus and gleeful children and content adults.

This Christmas Harry's children wouldn't spend with only stories of the past, but with the figures themselves, and loved ones would be with each other, singing as the bells chimed.

However, this was just another Christmas that Harry would never have.

* * *

 **Cross posted on AO3 (Fr0st6yte)**

 **Find me on Tumblr: fr0st6yte**


End file.
